


Whatever You Left Behind

by SchalaDresdan



Series: Being Human [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death, major angst, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: In this world, androids are commonplace. The newest models are known as ‘transfer androids’, created to look like the human whose consciousness is transferred into them. At 18, people of this world can choose whether they want to be ‘transferred’ or not when their human bodies die.After Otabek is killed in a car accident, Yuri is completely distraught. It only gets worse when Yuri is gifted an android that looks exactly like him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Being Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Otayuri Mini-Bang 2019





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, androids are commonplace. The newest models are known as ‘transfer androids’, created to look like the human whose consciousness is transferred into them. At 18, people of this world can choose whether they want to be ‘transferred’ or not when their human bodies die. The process is fairly common, and even though the androids are pricey, payment plans are available for those that need them.
> 
> The story title comes from the translated lyrics for Kizuato by Centimilimental: “Whatever you left behind became my everything.”
> 
> This work is part of a series, but you do not need to read the first story in the series (a Victuuri story) in order to enjoy this one.
> 
> Also, the talented Ziel/Lesvampire made art for the third chapter! Please visit their [Tumblr](https://rionakamura.tumblr.com/) and tell them how wonderful their art is!

“YURI!” Yakov’s rough voice reverberated through the rink. 

Yuri sighed as he skated over towards his coach.  _ What the Hell does he want now? That run was nearly perfect. _

He came to a stop in front of Yakov, biting his tongue to avoid a scathing remark. “What?”

Yakov handed Yuri his skate guards. “My office, now.”

Yuri paled slightly.  _ What the fuck? What could I have possibly done? _ Yuri wracked his brain, trying to find anything that would have earned him a private beratement from his coach.  _ I’ve been careful lately, or at least I’ve tried to be… _

Yakov closed the door to his office behind Yuri. “I think you should sit down.”

Yuri sat in one of the chairs seated in front of the desk. Yakov scrubbed his hand down his face as he made his way to his chair behind the desk and heavily settled into it. 

“Yuri, I have some bad news…”

“That Kazahk skater that you’re friends with, Altin… He was in an accident. He didn’t make it. I’m sorry, Yurochka.”

Yuri felt his blood run cold. He felt dizzy and nauseous, like he was going to pass out. 

“Wh… what? How…?”

“He was riding his motorcycle, and another vehicle sideswiped him. There was nothing that could be done.”

Yuri’s eyes were wide in disbelief.  _ He died? How could he die? He was going to transfer. He  _ ** _told_ ** _ me that he was! How can he be dead? _

Hot tears fell from Yuri’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself as sobs began to wrack his body.  _ This has to be… some kind of bad dream. There’s no way that this is really happening.  _

_ Otabek can’t be dead… _

_ I never told him how I felt… And now, it’s too late… _

***

A Week Later

Yuri viciously tore the paper out of the notebook in front of him. He crumpled the paper into a tight ball and launched it towards the trash can across the room, groaning in frustration. He rested his head against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

“Why can’t I get this? Damn it, Victor makes it look so fucking easy. Why the Hell did he have to take a vacation at a time like this?”

He grimaced.  _ I’m going to have to ask Victor for help when he gets back. Damn it.  _

Yuri fought against the tears he felt threatening behind his eyes.  _ I already said that I was dedicating my season to him, to his memory. I have to make my programs the best. For Otabek. _

A sudden knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. His head jerked up and he glared at the door.  _ Who the fuck? _

_ It can’t be Victor or Katsudon. They’re on that stupid trip.  _ Yuri groaned in frustration.  _ It’s probably Mila. I bet Victor convinced her to ‘check up on me’ while he’s gone.  _

Yuri clicked his tongue in annoyance. The person at the door knocked again. Yuri yelled out, “I’m coming!” as he stood. Yuri grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the door. He removed the chain and opened it, muttering, “This had better be important…”

Yuri’s breath caught when he saw who was on the other side of the door. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. “B… Beka?”

Yuri threw himself at Otabek, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.  _ Is this some kind of dream? Yakov told me that Beka died… the news reported it, too. They don’t report the deaths of people that get transferred… _

_ Why isn’t he hugging me back? _

Yuri pulled away from Otabek, who was still standing stiffly in the doorway. Yuri searched Otabek’s face, but it was devoid of emotion.  _ Something’s wrong… _

Otabek’s voice was emotionless as he said, “Beka? Is that the name that you wish to register for me, master?”

Yuri stepped back, away from Otabek.  _ What? Name registration? Isn’t that a thing you do with standard androids…? _

A man appeared from around the corner, wearing an Android Technology logo hat and carrying a clipboard. He smiled wearily. “There you are. At least you went to the right apartment.”

The man shook his head and turned to address Yuri. “Sorry about that. These androids are in better shape than I’ll ever be in, and sometimes they get away from me. Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuri nodded. “Yea.”

The man sighed in relief. “Good. Please sign for proof of delivery.”

Yuri scanned the paper before signing it.  _ Victor bought it, but put it under my name. And according to this paperwork, it  _ ** _is _ ** _ a standard android. _

_ Did he buy Otabek’s transfer android for me? What the Hell was he thinking? I don’t want it. _

“Take it back.”

The man shook his head. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t? I didn’t order it, and I don’t fucking want it. Take it back.” 

The man took a step back. “I’m sorry, that’s not my job. I just deliver them. And since someone else purchased it, they will have to be the one to return it.”

Yuri fought to control the tears threatening behind his eyes.  _ I’m going to kill Victor when he gets back. _

“Fine.” Yuri took the pen and signed his name to the form. 

The man took back the clipboard. “Don’t worry. Having an android will make your life a lot easier. I wish I could afford one myself. Just give it a few days, and you’ll become accustomed to it.”

Yuri shook his head.  _ I’ll never become accustomed to it. How can I, when it looks and sounds just like my best friend? _

The man handed Yuri a thick book. “Your owner’s manual. If you have any questions not covered in that, call the customer support number on the back cover.”

Yuri nodded numbly as he took the book. The man turned and walked down the hallway, back towards the stairs and out of sight.

Yuri looked at the android standing in front of him.  _ The likeness is really uncanny. They even got the little flecks of gold in his eyes, the ones that you can only see when the light hits them just right… _

He shook his head in an effort to clear it.  _ Stop it. It’s not him. It just looks like him.  _

_ Otabek is gone. _

Yuri turned and walked back into his apartment. The android followed him inside. Yuri shut the door and rested his head against it.  _ I’m really going to have to do this. I’m going to have to deal with this… this thing…  _

_ At least until I can tell Victor to send it back.  _

The android’s voice was an emotionless mockery of Otabek’s when it asked, “Master, what name did you want to register?”

Yuri started.  _ Fuck, I gotta name it. It looks so much like him… No, I can’t call that thing by Otabek’s name. So what the Hell should I call it? _

Yuri sighed. “First off, don’t call me ‘master’. It’s fucking creepy. Yuri will work.”

The android nodded. “Yes, Yuri.”

Yuri paused for a moment.  _ A name… I need a name… _

He snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. “Register the name Loserbot.”

The android nodded. “Name registered. I will now respond to the name Loserbot.”

_ Even if I have to keep this thing for now, it doesn’t mean that I have to be nice to it. It’s not human, anyway…  _

“What would you like me to do, Yuri?”

“Huh?”

The android repeated, “What would you like me to do? I am programmed to complete any everyday task you might request. I am at your service.”

Yuri could feel tears forming in his eyes as he cried out, “I don’t care what the fuck you do. Just leave me the Hell alone!”

_ Fuck, I’m not going to cry in front of Loserbot…  _

Yuri stomped out of the room, hot tears already streaming down his face. He struggled to control himself, his chest tight as he hurried into his room. Yuri slammed the door to his bedroom before sliding down onto the floor. He covered his eyes with his balled up fists, while his body started to shake uncontrollably with the force of his sobbing. 

_ Shit, I can’t do this. I can’t deal with that… that… thing…  _

_ What the Hell was he thinking? This is too cruel, too painful. I can’t stand to look at it. _

_ It just reminds me that he’s gone. _


	2. Misery

Yuri raised his head from his arms, hitting the door behind him with the back of his head in frustration. _ Fuck. I wanted to avoid seeing that thing again today, but I left my phone on the couch… _

He sighed as he straightened out his legs and slowly stood. His eyes felt puffy and sore. _ I feel gross. I bet I look like shit. _

Yuri scoffed. _ Like it fucking matters what I look like. No one is gonna see me. _

He put his hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door and took a deep breath in an attempt to center himself. _ I can do this. That thing only looks like Otabek. It kind of sounds like him, like they used his vocal files, but the infliction is all wrong. And it doesn’t act like him at all. _

_ I only have to deal with it for a few days. Then I can tell Victor to send it back. _

Yuri took a few deep breaths as he turned the knob and opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he took in the empty hallway. _ I half expected Loserbot to be waiting outside of my room. _

_ I’m just going to go get my phone and hole back up in my room for the rest of the night… _

Yuri’s stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting his thoughts. _ Damn, I haven’t really eaten today. I guess I should get some food, too. _

_ I don’t really feel like eating anything though. _

The apartment was quiet as Yuri made his way down the hallway. _ Of course it is. That thing doesn’t make any noise, and Potya is probably napping somewhere. _

The android was still standing in the same spot it had been in when Yuri had stormed off to his room, several hours earlier. Yuri scowled. _ What the Hell? Was it just waiting for me? _

It turned its head to look at Yuri as he entered the room. “Yuri?”

Yuri nearly stumbled. _ It sounded almost exactly like Otabek when it said my name… _

He cleared his throat and tried to calm his wildly beating heart. Yuri growled out, “I forgot my phone. I’m going to order some takeout. Answer the door when it comes and bring it to me.”

“I’m programmed to cook.”

Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation. “Kind of hard to cook when there’s no food in the house. Didn’t you bother to check the fridge before offering? Dumbass…”

The android shook its head. “No, I apologize for the oversight, Yuri. But I can go shopping, too.”

Yuri sighed. “Fine. Go to the store and buy food to make for dinner. Just hurry it up, I’m starving.”

The android nodded and started to head towards the door.

“Loserbot.”

The android stopped and turned back towards Yuri.

“You’re going to need some money. My card’s in my wallet. Take it with you.” Yuri pointed to his wallet, sitting on a small table near the door.

The android nodded. “Yes, Yuri.”

Yuri watched as the android opened his wallet and removed his credit card. Then it opened the apartment door and left without another word. 

He made his way to the couch and fell onto it. Yuri groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to keep his tears at bay. _ It sounded just like him… _

***

Later That Evening

Yuri scrolled through his social media as he lay sprawled on the couch. Potya had taken up her normal position on his stomach. He absently rubbed his hand through her fur. He pointedly ignored the sounds coming from the kitchen.

_ If I think about it too much, it will start reminding me too much of what it was like when he was here. He liked cooking for me… _

Yuri shook his head violently. _ Stop that. If I think about that too much, I’ll end up a blubbering mess. Again. _

The android walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl in its hands. It stopped in front of Yuri.

“Yuri, dinner is ready. I apologize for the wait. Would you like to eat it here or at the table?”

Yuri avoided looking at the android. “Tch, whatever. Just put it there, on the coffee table.”

The android nodded curtly and set the bowl down. “What would you like to drink, Yuri?”

“Water’s fine.”

_ It’s creepy, the way it says my name. And it says it all the time. I should have told it to call me something else. _

Yuri’s stomach growled loudly. He sat up slowly, Potya mewling in protest of being moved. She jumped off of him and indignantly settled on the floor. 

He picked up the bowl off of the table and gave its contents a sniff. _ Is this…? Surely not. _

_ It can’t be shurpa. No one else knew that he used to make it for me… _

Yuri blew on the soup before putting the spoon in his mouth. His eyes went wide. _ It’s the same. It tastes the same as Beka’s… _

_ How is that possible? _

Yuri could feel the tears threatening behind his eyes. He slammed the bowl down on the table before rushing to his bedroom. Yuri slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow. 

_ It’s not him. It can’t be. Otabek is dead… _

_ I can’t deal with this… _

Yuri grabbed his phone and frantically searched for Victor’s contact. He pressed the call button and waited for voicemail to pick up. _ I know that he is out of range, something about ‘reconnecting with Yuuri without distractions’ or some bullshit, but he’s going to have to fix this… _

_ “The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone.” _

Yuri’s voice was thick with tears. “Victor! You better call me as soon as you fucking get this!” He paused for a moment, wiped his eyes with his arm, and sniffled loudly. “I… I just can’t deal with this… I… fuck…”

Yuri hung up the phone and buried his head back into the pillow, already wet with his tears. The force of his sobbing shook the bed, until finally exhaustion took him.

***

Yuri moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. “Ug, what time is it?”

He rubbed his arm across his face, hissing softly when his rough sleeve came in contact with his sore, puffy eyes. He picked the phone up off of the bed. _ Three in the morning… too early to get up. _

Yuri’s stomach let out a low rumble. _ But I didn’t eat anything at dinner, and I’m starving. I wonder if I can get something to eat without running into Loserbot. _

He grit his teeth. _ I’ll just have to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully Loserbot won’t notice me. _

Yuri rose from the bed and made his way quietly across the room. He opened the door slowly and listened. _ It’s so quiet. _

He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. _ I saw some snack food in the groceries that it brought back earlier. I’ll just grab some, and then I can hole up in my room until Victor comes and deals with this. _

Yuri stopped in the doorway of the living room, scanning the room for the android. What he saw took him aback. The android was sitting in a chair near the wall, a wire going from his port near his wrist to the wall outlet nearby. It was resting its arms on its legs, and its head was down.

_ Is it powered down for the night? I can’t tell, its hair is covering its face. _ Yuri shook his head. _ Like I give a shit. If it’s in sleep mode, that just makes sneaking food back to my room a lot easier. _

_ But it is really creepy, seeing it like that… _

Yuri failed to suppress the shiver that went down his spine at the thought. He forced himself to look away from the android and quickly made his way to the kitchen. He made sure that Potya had food and water before rummaging in the cabinets for food. Yuri grinned widely when he found potato chips and strawberry pastries. 

_ Somehow it managed to guess my favorites. _

He gathered up his prizes and grabbed a few bottles of water. Then he quietly made his way back to his room. As he shut the door, Yuuri thought, _ Now I won’t have to deal with it anymore. _


	3. Hope

Yuri’s phone lit up and played the loud, jarring ringtone he used exclusively for Victor. Yuri jumped despite himself. His heart was beating erratically as he pushed the accept call button.

“Victor.”

Victor’s voice sounded frantic, nearly panicked. “Yuri, are you alright? I’m sorry, we just got back and I just turned my phone back on…”

Yuri yelled into the phone. “No, I’m not alright! How the Hell could you do this to me?!?”

There was silence on the other end of the line.

“… What are you talking about, Yuri?”

Yuri felt tears come to his eyes as he yelled angrily. “I’m talking about that damn android! How could you send that thing to me? I don’t want it.”

“Yuri…”

The tears fell from his eyes. “I was in love with him, you asshole…”

“I know.”

“Then, why would you torture me like this?”

Victor’s voice sounded confused and concerned as he said, “Yuri, I don’t understand. Why don’t you want Otabek?”

“Stop it! It’s not really him!”

Victor went silent for a moment. “What do you mean it’s not him?”

“I meant what I said. That android is  _ not _ Otabek. It just looks like him, sounds like him. I don’t know how you talked them into selling you his transfer…”

Victor interrupted him. “I… think I might know what’s going on. I don’t think this is a conversation we should have over the phone… I’ll be over there as soon as I can.”

Yuri scoffed. “Whatever.”  _ I don’t really care, as long as you fucking fix this. And get rid of that thing… _

***

Twenty Minutes Later

The doorbell rang. Yuri ran to the door, cutting off the android before it could reach it. He opened the door without hesitation and stepped aside, allowing Victor into the apartment.

Victor toed off his shoes in the entranceway and made his way into the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, let’s try this again. Why don’t you want Otabek here?”

Yuri grit his teeth. “Do you have any idea how much it hurts? How painful it is to be here with it?”

“But… I thought he was your friend? That you would want to help him. I understand that it’s painful, but…”

Yuri gestured at the android. “That thing is  _ not _ Otabek. Just look at it. The way that it moves. The way that it talks. It’s all wrong. It just looks like him. It’s all superficial.”

Victor shook his head. “Didn’t the technician tell you?”

“What technician? Tell me what?”

Victor sighed. “The technician that brought Otabek here. He was supposed to explain everything.”

“I didn’t get a technician. I got Delivery Dan. Who was as helpful as a rock. He gave me the standard android owner’s manual, and that was it.”

Victor cursed quietly. “They were supposed to tell you.”

Yuri clenched his fists and yelled, “Tell me what?!?”

“That android  _ is  _ Otabek.”

Yuri felt his legs give out from under him. He fell to the floor in shock. “Wha… what? But… they reported his death…”

“I know. It was premature. They had to transfer Otabek’s consciousness in the ambulance… they were afraid he wouldn’t make it to the hospital…”  _ And, as it turned out, he didn’t… _

Victor knelt down in front of Yuri. “Something went wrong. The equipment was faulty or something, and Otabek’s consciousness got scrambled. They don’t know if it can be fixed.”

Yuri went deathly pale. “You… Are you telling me that Otabek is still…?”

“I’m saying it’s a possibility. He’ll need extensive diagnostics, to see if his consciousness can be recovered. In fact, the technician was supposed to show you how to run them, so that you could start immediately. In cases like this, the sooner you start the diagnostics, the better.”

Yuri put his hand to his head. “You… you mean to tell me that I was supposed to be running diagnostics on him? To try and recover his memory? And  _ no one fucking told me?!? _ ”

“I’m sorry. I thought…” Victor sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought. All we can do is start the diagnostics now, and hope for the best.”

Yuri nodded dejectedly.  _ Hopefully the lost day won’t matter… _

Victor stood and looked at the android. “Otabek, come sit in this chair.”

The android did not respond. Victor turned back towards Yuri. “Did you register a different name?”

Yuri nodded dejectedly. He said quietly, “Loserbot…”

Victor sighed. “Yuri…”

Yuri felt hot tears slip down his cheeks. “I… I didn’t know… and I couldn’t…”

_ I didn’t know it was really him… _

_ I treated him like an object, like an emotionless thing… and it was really him... _

Victor nodded in understanding. He turned to look at the android again. “Loserbot.”

The android responded, “Yes?”

Victor motioned towards the chair sitting near the modem jack. “Come sit here. We need to run some diagnostics on you.”

The android looked towards Yuri. “I’m not due for diagnostics today, Yuri.”

Yuri kept his head down and said quietly, “Do as he says.”

The android moved to the chair and sat down. Victor flipped open his wrist panel and connected the cord located there to the modem jack. Then Victor fiddled with the panel for a moment. The android’s head slumped forward, like it was in sleep mode.

Victor sighed as he turned back towards Yuri. “These diagnostics are longer, and more extensive, than the normal ones. It will take around 12 hours.”

Yuri nodded, not bothering to look up. “Okay.”

“He’s going to need to do this every day for a while.”

Yuri stayed silent.

Victor sat down on the floor in front of Yuri. “Here, let me show you how to set it up.”

“Can’t you just do it?”

Victor smirked slightly. “Do you really want me over here every day for the foreseeable future?”

Yuri looked up at Victor, his eyes still full of tears. He nodded. “You’re right, that would be a pain in the ass.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and added, “Okay, show me.”

Victor held out his left arm towards Yuri. He used his right hand to point to the nearly invisible panel at his wrist. “The panel is in his left wrist, right here. Try opening it.”

Yuri tentatively reached out towards Victor’s wrist.  _ I know Victor’s an android, too… but he doesn’t advertise it. This is the first time he’s actually offered to show me anything like this…  _

“It’s okay, Yurochka. You need to learn.”

Yuri bit his lower lip and nodded. He reached out and pressed on the panel, opening it. He gently pulled back the outside panel to reveal Victor’s control and emergency charging panel. Yuri hissed in a breath.

_ It’s one thing to know that someone is an android… It’s completely different when you see it for yourself…  _

Victor pointed at the wire curled up inside the panel. “You need to connect this wire from his panel to the wall. Diagnostics can’t be run on wi-fi.”

He picked up the wire and set it on the floor. “Here’s the control panel. For regular diagnostics, he’ll be able to key in the code himself. He also won’t power down like that. But for these, he’s going to need your help.”

Yuri nodded.

Victor continued, “Make sure he’s seated, since he’ll be out for so long. And then enter the code. I’ll write it down for you before I leave.”

“That’s it?”

Victor nodded as he placed his connection wire back in his panel. “That’s it. Now all we have to do is wait and see if it works.”

Yuri nodded. He hesitated for a moment before asking, “Do you remember?”

Victor closed his panel and looked up at Yuri. “Hmm? Oh, do you mean do I remember the accident?”

Yuri averted his eyes and nodded.

Victor shook his head. “Not really. It happened so fast. I think Yuuri remembers more about it than I do.”

Yuri sighed in relief.  _ Maybe… that means that Otabek won’t remember either? I kind of hope… _

Victor asked, “Are you going to be okay, here by yourself? I could call Yuuri…”

Yuri shook his head. “No, I think… I need to be alone for a while.”

Victor nodded. “Okay. Just call us if you need anything.”

***

12 Hours Later

Yuri stood in front of Otabek, worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he waited.  _ I can’t believe that I treated him so poorly. How could I not know it was him? There were so many signs… _

_ But I ignored them, all because I believed that Beka was dead… _

_ Will he ever forgive me? Will he even remember?  _

A soft moan came from the android in front of him. Yuri held his breath.  _ That… he hasn’t done that before… Did it work? _

Otabek sat up and blinked slowly. He put his hand to his head and asked, “What happened? Where…?” His eyes focused on the figure in front of him.

“Yura?”

Yuri felt a sudden tightness in his chest. Hot tears fell freely from his eyes.  _ He remembers… he really remembers me. No one else ever calls me Yura… _

Yuri sobbed out “Beka…” before falling into Otabek’s arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek and cried on his shoulder.

Otabek sat silently in shock.  _ What is going on? Everything is so fuzzy… and why is Yura so upset? What did I do? _

Otabek held Yuri tight. Yuri cried, sobs wracking his body. After several minutes, his sobbing finally subsided, only the occasional tear still trickling down his cheek.

Otabek asked quietly, “What did I do to upset you like this? I can’t seem to remember…”

Yuri’s eyes went wide.  _ He thinks he  _ ** _did_ ** _ something?!? _

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to center himself. “Beka… you died…”

Otabek went completely still.  _ Wait… what?!? How… I don’t remember anything!  _

Yuri’s voice hitched a little as he struggled to continue. “You… they transferred you… But…”

“But?”

Yuri looked up at Otabek. “Something went wrong. Your memories, your consciousness, it got scrambled? And… they weren’t sure it could be recovered…”

Otabek pulled Yuri tighter to his chest as he processed what Yuri told him.  _ That’s why I can’t remember anything? _

“How…?”

Yuri sighed. “Victor bought your contract? Had you sent here, so we could try to recover…”

“Why would he do that?”

Yuri took a deep shaky breath. “Because he knew something that you didn’t. Something I was too afraid to tell you. And I almost waited too late…”

“I love you.”

Otabek pulled Yuri down closer to his body, holding him gently.  _ I wish… I’m so confused… _

“I’m sorry, Yura.”

Yuri sniffled, his tears starting anew. “It’s okay.”  _ I didn’t really expect him to be able to answer.  _

“No, it’s not. I wish… but everything is so messed up in my head…”

“I know.”

Otabek sighed heavily. His head was spinning, trying to make sense of everything. “I wish I could remember.”

Yuri tightened his hold on Otabek. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's art for this chapter! The talented Ziel/Lesvampire made [this art](https://rionakamura.tumblr.com/post/188911723919/hello-fellas-i-participated-in-the-otayuri-big) of when Otabek first woke up to go with this chapter. Please give it a look and tell her what you think!


	4. Epilogue

The Next Day

Yuri walked into the living room, stifling a yawn with one hand as he scratched his stomach with the other. He smiled sleepily when he saw Otabek stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed and Potya curled up on his chest.

_ Is he asleep? I mean, I know that transfer androids are supposed to act exactly like humans… They eat, sleep, and all of that… _

“Beka?”

Otabek opened his eyes slowly. “Hmm? Sorry, I guess I fell asleep…”

Yuri asked, “How do you feel?”

Otabek shrugged as he sat up. Potya mewled in protest as his movement knocked her off her perch. “Sorry, kitty.”

“Potya.”

Otabek looked up at Yuri. “Huh?”

Yuri looked away. “The cat. Her name is Puma Tiger Scorpion, or Potya for short.”

Otabek nodded slowly.  _ Yet another thing I can’t remember. Damn it, it’s so frustrating… _

_ I want to remember. But everything is so jumbled…  _

Otabek asked, “When is my next diagnostic? You said that I needed them daily, right?”

Yuri grimaced. “I thought we might do it tonight? So that it will run while I’m asleep?”

_ So I’m not just sitting here, watching and waiting until you wake up. _

Otabek nodded. “That makes sense.”  _ Hopefully I’ll be able to remember more after he runs them again.  _

Otabek’s thoughts were interrupted by Yuri’s voice, “So, what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri looked away, towards the floor. “I mean, you’re not functioning on the standard android OS anymore, and you’ve recovered at least  _ some _ of your memories. You… don’t have to stay…”

Otabek stated bluntly, “Victor bought my contract.”

Yuri fought against the tears threatening behind his eyes. “He wouldn’t make you stay. Not if you wanted to go home.”

_ I wouldn’t make you stay, no matter how much I might want to. No matter how much I love you…  _

Otabek stepped closer to Yuri. “But you know how to run these diagnostics on me.”

“Anyone could do that. I could write down the instructions for you. Maybe your brother…”

“Yura. I want to stay.”

Yuri looked up and into Otabek’s eyes. “Really?”

Otabek nodded.  _ I wish I could remember how I felt about him. I know that he was important to me. Important enough that I remember him, while so much about my life is still so hazy… _

Yuri smiled and tentatively took Otabek’s hand. “Then you can stay for as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long diagnosics Otabek has to run are kind of like defragmenting sessions. Hopefully, the more times he does it, the more of his memory he will recover.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
